Old Friends, Best Friends
by Janis B
Summary: A childhood friend of Sydney's moves to Dallas and decides to look her up


Old Friends, Best Friends  
  
By: Janis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where is she Alex?" demanded Gage as he stormed into the ER waiting room.  
  
"The doctor is with her Gage," Alex informed him as he pushed past her and through the doors looking for his partner, "Gage!" Alex ran after him.  
  
Gage was pulling back curtains frantically looking for Syd until he finally found her. The doctor was putting stitches along her eyebrow to close a large gash.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
She looked up when he spoke causing her to flinch as the doctor put in the next stitch.  
  
"Gage I'm fine."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
Looking at her he knew who it was, "Gage," Syd held her hand out to him.   
  
"That's who I thought," he said as he turned on his heel, she was going to be all right and he was going to make sure it didn't happen again.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Steven O'Donnell had come strutting into headquarters four days ago looking for his childhood buddy, Gage's partner Sydney Cooke.   
  
Gage had disliked him the moment he laid eyes on him. Syd had thrown her arms around him giving him a hug and kiss like old friends do. He hoped that he could keep the burning jealousy he felt in check as he shook hands with Steven, and then watched Syd leave with him to catch up on old times.  
  
He had gone home by himself that night letting his mind wander to Syd. He wished that she were here with him, not out reminiscing about the past with Steven O'Donnell. He couldn't get her out of his mind as he laid tossing and turning fitfully trying to sleep. The phone suddenly rang, Gage sat straight up in bed, he was sweating, and his hand shaking as he reached for it.  
  
"Hello," he said as he picked up the receiver, "Where are you Syd? I'm on my way."  
  
Pulling on his clothes he grabbed his keys off the dresser and headed out the door. He had unconsciously balled his hand into a fist, still hearing the hurt in Syd's voice as she had talked to him on the phone.  
  
The corner where she was to be came in sight and as Gage brought the car to a stop at the curb Syd stepped out of the shadows. He pushed open the car door and she slid in beside him.  
  
"Syd are you all right?"  
  
"Can we just get out of here," she was abrupt with him, she hadn't meant to be, "Gage I'm sorry."  
  
Reaching out he took her hand, gave it a squeeze and then putting the car in gear he pulled away. Syd didn't say a word to him on the drive to her place, Gage stopped in front of her building and Syd reached for the door handle.  
  
"Thanks Gage," she said as she turned towards him as if she wanted to say more.  
  
"Syd I'm here for you any time, any place."  
  
"I know Gage," she opened the door and got out.  
  
Gage had started to pull out but as he glanced in the rear view mirror he saw her still standing there. Turning into the first available parking spot he shut off the car, got out and walked over to her.   
  
"I was wondering if you might spare a cup of coffee?" he smiled at her.  
  
"I think I can find you some coffee," she told him glad he had come back.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They sat at the kitchen table Gage spooning sugar into his cup hoping that Syd would say something about what had happened.  
  
"So did you catch up on what Steven has been doing all these years?"  
  
Syd looked away from him and Gage immediately wished he hadn't asked.  
  
"Gage he's some how mixed up with Tony Pember," there she had said it.  
  
Tony Pember was one of the biggest drug dealers in Dallas. He had come from nothing rising to the top very quickly. He had a reputation of dealing swift and cruelly with anyone that got in his way.  
  
"He told you that?"  
  
"He didn't have to. I saw Pember and his people come in. It wasn't five minutes later Steve's phone rings and he excuses himself to take the call. I got up to go to the lady's room while he took the call and that's when I saw him. He was talking to Pember and there was definitely an exchange going on. Then Steve handed a wad of bills to him and headed back to our table."  
  
"Did you ask him about it? It may have been something perfectly innocent."  
  
She gave him one of her ya right Gage looks, "I told him that work had called and you were picking me up out front. I'm suppose to call him tomorrow."  
  
"What do you want to do about it?" Gage asked knowing what should be done.  
  
"I guess I was hoping that you'd help me check him out."  
  
"We'll do it first thing in the morning," Gage assured her taking her hand in his for the second time that night. Syd didn't pull her hand away like she usually did, in fact she was glad Gage was there and honestly wished his arms were around her.  
  
"I guess I'd better get out of here and let you get to bed," Gage finally told her as he stood up to go.  
  
Syd stood up as well following him to the door, "Thanks again Gage, I..." she stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Gage turned around to face her finding her very close, "What Syd?" he questioned her.  
  
"Nothing Gage," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Just thanks for caring about me."  
  
He smiled at her, "Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Oh and Syd I care about you a lot," he said quickly opening the door making his exit afraid to see her reaction.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gage got to his desk the same time as Syd did the next morning. He couldn't help noticing that she looked tired; she hadn't slept well after Gage had left last night. She had gone over in her mind all the things that her and Steven had done as kids, the fun they had and the trouble they had gotten into, then her mind would drift back to Gage. Steven had been one of the few guys who had always treated her as an equal, until Gage. Her and Steven had always promised to stay friends it may have been more if she hadn't decided on the life she had, but what exactly had Gage meant last night when he said he cared a lot.   
  
Gage interrupted her thoughts with a low whistle Steven O'Donnell's rap sheet had just appeared on the computer screen.  
  
"Take a look at this Syd, he's been in and out of trouble for quite awhile," Gage commented as he turned towards Syd catching a glimpse of her face. "Hey you, I'm sorry I know that he's your friend."  
  
"The friendship is quickly dying," she replied trying her best to be all business, "Think we should go to Walker about this?"  
  
"We really haven't got anything on him, lets do a little more digging and see what pans out. Steve might just be the ticket that leads to Pember's downfall. Why don't you give him a call and see if you can set up dinner tonight."   
  
Syd nodded her head in agreement and went to make the call. Gage sat there watching her as she spoke on the phone. A couple of minutes later she was hanging up and walking back over to where he was.  
  
"Dinner is at seven, Gage I told him I was bringing you with me. I made it sound like you were my buddy, you know like we are."  
  
"Ya right buddies," he half smiled at her. Just buddies he thought to himself wishing it could be a lot more then that.  
  
Neither had time to give it much thought, Walker and Trivette had come into the office and were calling them over to Walker's desk. They had been out to a crime scene. One of Tony Pember's people had been found murdered execution style, it wasn't clear if someone was sending Tony a message or Tony was sending his organization a message.  
  
"Syd, Gage get out there and see what you can pick up on the street. Trivette I think it's time we let Tony know that we are watching him."  
  
Leaving headquarters neither of them said a word. The usual teasing and joking was absent as both partners kept to their own thoughts.  
  
"Where do you want to start?" Syd asked as they walked over to the car. "Gage?" Nothing. "Earth to Gage."  
  
"I'm sorry Syd what did you say?"  
  
"Are you all right you seemed a million miles away?"  
  
"I guess maybe I was but I'm back now. Will we start by running down Maddock?"  
  
"That's the name that comes to mind for me," Syd replied opening the door and getting in.  
  
**********  
  
Gage parked outside "The Rack" pool hall a favourite hang out of Max Maddock. Syd went in the front while Gage went around the back to block his escape in the event that he didn't want to talk to them. As luck would have it Max was lining up a shot as Syd walked in.  
  
"Max, can I have a little chat with you?"  
  
"That's not you is it Cooke?" Max asked without turning around.  
  
"You remembered me I'm flattered."  
  
In one quick movement Maddock picked up the cue ball turning he whipped it at Syd. Without looking to see if he hit his target he took off for the back door coming face to face with Gage. Syd had easily side stepped the flying ball and was now standing behind Max.  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat a lady Max?" Gage asked.  
  
"What do you two want?"  
  
"Just a little info Max that's all," Syd replied.  
  
"Roscoe Drayton, Max, what do you know about him?" asked Gage.  
  
"Works for Tony Pember," replied Max matter-of-factly.  
  
"Worked for Pember until he expired sometime last night," corrected Syd, "Now our question to you is who could have done such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know anything about that," protested Max.  
  
"Come on Max you'll have to do better then that. Of course we could always go down to headquarters and talk about it," smiled Gage.  
  
"Maybe check out a few of your business ventures," Syd added.  
  
"All right, word has it that Roscoe was dipping into the profits and that is something you just don't do to Pember. There is supposed to be a new player from out of town that is taking Roscoe's place."  
  
"Got a name?"  
  
"That's all I got, I swear it Gage."  
  
"We'll take your word for it Max, but you will let us know if any more information comes your way."  
  
"You'll be the first call I make."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Syd sat quietly as they drove back to headquarters her mind conjuring up every possible scenario. It didn't matter what possibilities she thought up they still all lead back to Steven.  
  
Gage knew what she was thinking because the same thoughts were crossing his mind; Steven O'Donnell was probably the guy taking over the vacancy in the Pember organization.  
  
"Syd."  
  
"I know we can't really keep our suspicions about Steven away from Walker and Trivette any longer."  
  
"We could be wrong Syd."  
  
"Do you really believe that Gage?" she asked dryly. When he didn't answer right away she answered for him, "I didn't think so."  
  
"Want to grab some lunch before we go back?" Gage asked thinking she may want a little more time with this before they spoke to the senior partners.  
  
Syd saw through him and smiled, "its okay Gage let's go back so I can get this over with and we can get on with the investigation."  
  
**********  
  
Walker and Trivette had just come back into the office as Syd and Gage got there. They all congregated at Walker's desk. The partners filled them in on what they had learned about the murder and their suspicions about Syd's friend Steven.  
  
"It looks as if your suspicions may be on the right track," agreed Walker then addressing Sydney he asked her if it would be a problem for her investigating Steven.  
  
"I can handle it Walker," she said as she unconsciously looked to her partner for support. And just as unconsciously Gage nodded his head yes to her.  
  
***********  
  
Steven O'Donnell had just come from a meeting with Tony Pember. He couldn't believe how well things were coming together for him. The few freelance jobs Steven had done for Tony had been proof enough that he would be an asset to his organization.   
  
Then there was Sydney Cooke. Even though they had parted ways he had never forgotten her. She was the same old Sydney that he had known as a kid, now they were all grown up and he wasn't going to blow his second chance with her. Her partner Gage was coming tonight that was good it would give him a chance to check out the competition and eliminate it if necessary.   
  
Smiling again to himself he realized that everything he had ever wanted was within his reach for the first time in his life.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was six-thirty exactly when Gage knocked on Syd's door. He was anxious about tonight for some reason or another. They had been undercover before but this was different. Syd had never had feelings for anyone they had ever investigated before.  
  
"Come in Gage I'll be ready in a second," she greeted him as she opened the door.  
  
Syd had worn a dress, which she didn't do that often, Gage stood there admiring her rather then saying hello. He couldn't help wondering if the dress was for Steven.  
  
"Gage you okay?" this was the second time today she had caught him daydreaming. She handed him her coat for him to help her with.  
  
"I'm fine Syd," he smiled, "You look nice tonight."  
  
"Thanks Gage," she was pleased he had noticed, "We'd better get going."  
  
"I'm ready," he told her putting her coat around her shoulders.  
  
**********  
  
Steven saw Sydney come through the door of the crowded roadhouse as he sat in the bar area waiting for them. Gage caught sight of him waving to her and taking her arm steered her over to his table.  
  
"Hi Sydney, Gage isn't it, there is about a thirty minute wait for a table for dinner," Steven explained pulling a chair out for Syd.  
  
Gage volunteered to go to the bar for drinks leaving Syd sitting with Steve.  
  
"So what's the story with you and your partner?" asked Steven. "Is he the man in your life or do I still stand a chance?"  
  
Before Syd could answer she could feel his hand on her knee and moving up her leg. She grabbed his hand to stop him as his phone rang. Smiling he answered his phone.  
  
"Sydney will you excuse me I need to take this call," he said starting to get up.  
  
"That's okay Steven you stay here I'll help Gage with the drinks," getting up she headed for her partner before Steven could answer. Gage was headed towards the table with three beers in his hands as Syd came up to him.  
  
"Follow my lead," she told him putting her arms around his neck and bringing his lips to her she kissed him. Gage slowly brought his arms around her not knowing what had happened but enjoying the results. She lingered with her lips on his until finally breaking the kiss she preceded him back to the table. Steven was just putting his phone away; he was seething inside even though he put on a big smile hiding it totally.  
  
"You just think you get a night off and some big emergency comes up and you get called into work again. You know how that is referring to the other night when Sydney had supposedly been called to work. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check on tonight. Maybe we can try this again later in the week."  
  
"Are you sure you have to go Steven?" Syd asked him.  
  
"New job Sydney I got to look good. Besides you and I can get together again later," he told her making sure to leave Gage out. "I'll call you. Enjoy yourself dinner is on me," he said as he signed an open credit card slip telling the waitress to bring them what ever they wanted."  
  
Gage started to protest but Steven cut him short telling him any buddy of Sydney's was a buddy of his. He said good-bye and disappeared through the crowd and out the door.  
  
Both Syd and Gage were on there feet following after him. By the time they got to the parking lot he was gone without a trace.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Want to tell me what I missed?" Gage asked as he headed the car towards Syd's place.  
  
"Not much Steven just asked if he still had a chance with me or if you were the main man in my life?"  
  
"And you told him?"  
  
"Nothing, his phone rang, I walked out to the middle of the room to meet you and you know the rest," she replied leaving out the part about Steven grabbing her leg.  
  
"Want to come up and I'll fix you something to eat since I invited you out for dinner and tonight was a wash."  
  
"Don't worry about it Syd," he told her as he moved into a parking spot close to the door of her apartment. He was trying to understand what was going on with his partner, what she was really feeling.  
  
"I'm making something for myself I'd like it if you came up," she said taking his hand this time. Turning off the car he got out and came around to her side escorting her upstairs.  
  
Closing the door, Syd kicked her shoes off and went down the hall to change out of the dress.  
  
"Make yourself at home," she called to him.  
  
Gage was standing looking out the window of her living room when she returned, dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts. She proceeded into the kitchen and Gage followed her.  
  
"Syd are you ready to tell me the whole story on Steven?" he asked her.  
  
"What whole story, I told you we are old friends," she replied not daring to look at Gage.  
  
"I guess the question is how good of old friends are you?" he asked reaching out grabbing her by the arm.  
  
Syd stopped dead in her tracks still not daring to look at her best friend.   
  
"Gage it was a very long time ago," she tried to evade the question.  
  
"So you are telling me you don't remember then?"  
  
"Gage what do you want me to say?"  
  
"Just the truth Syd, I need to know the truth."  
  
They stood silently for a few minutes, Syd with her back to him. Maybe she just couldn't give him the truth, finally he lessened the hold he had on her arm, "I guess I'd better go Syd."  
  
"Please Gage don't leave like this," she had turned around to face him as she spoke. Reaching out she took his hand and led him to the couch in the living room. Sitting down she was still silent gathering her thoughts, hating Steven O'Donnell at that moment.  
  
"We were next door neighbours, he was twelve and I was ten. I hated him when they first moved in but as we got to know each other we became best buddies. We were always in trouble at home at school it didn't matter. What ever it was we were usually both involved in it and up to our necks in trouble. Steven would think up these plans and I'd be right there to help him execute them.  
  
When we got into high school it just seemed natural to become a couple. Steven was still thinking up his schemes only now they were get rich schemes. He had this one elaborate deal worked out that included me running away with him. I was all set to go with him until the last minute I just couldn't go. That's when he promised he would come back for me and we would always love each other."  
  
The words "love each other" stung Gage as she said them, but he had wanted to know and there it was. The next question was the hardest Gage had ever asked Syd, not wanting to know if the answer was yes yet needing to know all the same, "Do you still love him Syd?"  
  
Syd sat silently trying to choose her words carefully.   
  
"I can't be in love with Steven because my heart belongs to somebody else," she all but whispered as she turned to face him. "My only hope is that your feelings are the same."   
  
It was his turn now to sit quietly weighing his answer. He raised his hand tenderly caressing her face.   
  
"I'm glad you feel that way because I can't remember a time when I didn't love you," he too was whispering to her. Drawing her into his arms he held her, neither speaking only enjoying the closeness of each other.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Why hasn't he come out," mumbled O'Donnell to himself. He sat parked outside Sydney's apartment looking up at the window. He thought after his meeting he would come by Sydney's place and beg a nightcap. He had pulled up and got out of the car looking up he had seen Gage as big as life standing in her window.   
  
That kiss she had given him at the roadhouse, his hands clenched the steering wheel until they hurt when he thought about it. Gage had to disappear and he was just the person to make that happen.   
  
It was midnight and yet he was still there with her. He pulled out his phone and dialled her number hanging up when her answering machine came on. She was probably in his arms right now. The lights suddenly snapped off. Fuming he started his car and slamming it into gear roared away from curb.  
  
**********  
  
Syd had finally pulled herself out of Gage's arms and made her way to the kitchen. With his help she had quickly put a couple of omelettes together.  
  
"So what are we going to do about Steven?" Gage had finally asked as Syd began tidying up the kitchen. "You haven't actually been getting closer to him."  
  
"I know, I know it's just that I keep thinking about the things we did as kids and I feel like I'm betraying my brother. He thinks we are going to take up where we left off. I just don't want to do something that he might construe as leading to something more intimate. I'm not doing my job very well am I?"  
  
Gage hugged her to him thinking to himself, "but you are doing a great job as a girlfriend."  
  
"I've got to do it though," she went on, "this could be our best chance to get Pember."  
  
Gage hated to admit it but he knew she was right. Cupping her chin he brought her face up to look at him.  
  
"We'll figure out a plan in the morning," he smiled leaning down kissing her, "for now I have to go so you can get some sleep."  
  
"You could stay."  
  
"Then neither of us would get any sleep."  
  
She walked with him to the door where they spent quite a few minutes saying good night. Finally Gage left, Syd leaned back against the door still feeling his arms around her. Reaching out she began turning out the light switches until the apartment was in darkness. Going to the window she watched as Gage got in his car and pulled out.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hello Steven, I wanted to thank you for last night it's such a shame that you got called away."  
  
"As long as you and Gage had a good time," he gritted his teeth as he spoke.  
  
"But I really had wanted to spend some time catching up on things. I'll make you a deal if you leave that phone at home I'll make you some dinner at my place."  
  
"You and Gage?"  
  
"No Steven just me Gage is working tonight. I really want to get caught up on what I missed by not running away with you."  
  
"Since you put it that way I'd love to join you for dinner."  
  
"Shall we say seven?"  
  
"Seven is fine, I'll see you tonight."  
  
Syd hung up the phone, Gage who had been standing behind her put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to do this Syd?"  
  
"Yes I do I have to finish this, it's my job and I'll do it," she told him determinedly.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Steven arrived at Syd's exactly at seven. She was wearing a wire; Gage and Trivette were parked across the street in a surveillance van.  
  
Trivette tried to make conversation with Gage but he was too wrapped up with what was going on with Syd to pay much attention.  
  
"Gage you aren't worried about Syd are you? You know she can handle herself."  
  
"I just don't like Steven much that's all," commented Gage trying to make light of how he was acting.  
  
***********  
  
Hearing the knock on her door Syd pulled it wide. She put her arms around Steven and gave him a big hug. He held her tight for a minute until she was able to reach down and take his hand and lead him inside.  
  
"Hope you're hungry everything is just ready."  
  
"Sydney when did you learn to cook?"  
  
"I've learned to do a lot of things that you don't know about like I'm sure you have too," she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
They chatted back and forth about things going back to when they were kids. Finally Steven caught Syd off guard, "What about Gage, Sydney who is he to you?"  
  
"Steven he is my partner."  
  
"You always kiss your partner like the other night?"  
  
"You kissed Syd?" Trivette asked Gage picking up on it immediately as he watched the colour rise in Gage's face.  
  
"He came on to her," Gage tried to counter.  
  
"Gage and I went out for a while," Syd began to explain, "we were pretty close but things just didn't work out. We've stayed best friends and partners through it all."  
  
Syd seemed to satisfy Steven with that explanation, Gage wished he could silence Trivette as easily.  
  
"So what are you doing now Steven?" Sydney asked him as they moved into the living room.  
  
"I've taken a position with Pember Electronics, kind of a trouble shooter with labour disputes, or when problems arise between us and other companies. That's why when that phone rings I have to go."  
  
"Steven who would have thought we would have ended up where we are today especially thinking about the things we used to do." They both laughed remembering some of their plots and schemes.  
  
The next thing Syd knew Steven grabbed hold of her and pulled her into his arms. His lips were on hers and she was struggling to get away from.   
  
All Gage could hear was Syd say, "No Steven stop," that was enough for him; he was out of the van on the run.  
  
Syd had just finished telling Steven that she wanted to take things slowly and see where this was going as Gage knocked on the door.  
  
"Expecting someone?" asked Steven.  
  
"No," Syd told him getting up to answer the door knowing full well it was probably Gage.  
  
"Gage what are you doing here?" she asked him making a face at him that only he could see.  
  
"We finished up early and as I came by your place I saw that the light was on. I thought maybe I could beg a cup of coffee from you and fill you in on what happened tonight," he quickly explained.  
  
Steven walked into the hallway, "I should be going anyway Sydney, I have an early day tomorrow."  
  
"Hey Steven, I'm sorry Syd I didn't know you had company, I didn't mean to interrupt," Gage offered as an apology.  
  
"No problem," replied Steven as he walked over to Sydney and kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to you in the morning," he told her then looking at Gage told him goodnight, walking out closing the door behind him.  
  
"Are you okay Syd?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she slid her hand down the front of her blouse pulling her wire off.  
  
"Syd I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," he reached to put his arms around her and she let him being unable to stay mad at him.  
  
"What did you do with Trivette?"  
  
Gage scrunched up his face as he remembered he had left Trivette sitting in the van.   
  
Syd read his thoughts, "Good move Gage," she said as his phone rang.  
  
"Yes she's fine, is he now well that's interesting, Syd and I are going to have a coffee and I'll check with you before I head out," Gage hung up the phone.  
  
Turning to Syd he explained to her that Steven was sitting outside in his car watching her building.   
  
"So we figure that if we do like I said and have a coffee then I leave we can see what he is going to do."  
  
"And your car is parked where?"  
  
"Okay you'll have to drive me home."  
  
Going over to him, shaking her head, she reached up putting her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Thirty minutes later Gage called Trivette to tell him Syd would be driving him home. He was assured that Steven was still sitting there waiting. They walked down to the parking lot pretending not to notice the car sitting there. Syd slid into the driver's seat and started the car. They drove over to Gage's place with Steven following them. Walker had joined Trivette and they followed O'Donnell's car.  
  
When they got to Gage's apartment Syd let him out at the front door and drove off circling the block.  
  
Steven pulled up before Gage could go inside and getting out of his car he called out to him.  
  
"Steven what are you doing here?" asked Gage trying to act surprised.  
  
"I just stopped by to let you know that Sydney and I have a past that we plan on continuing it and if you are smart you won't interfere."  
  
Walking right over to Steven, Gage stood squarely in front of him, "It will be a cold day before I have the likes of you tell me what to do, if Syd wants to have a life with you that is her business. I want you to know that I'm putting you on notice that if you hurt her in anyway you will deal with me."  
  
"Listen to my warning Gage if you know what is good for you, you will keep your nose out of this."  
  
"I've heard you Steven go home," Gage told him as he turned leaving him standing there still fuming.  
  
Steven watched Gage as he went into his apartment building and disappear from sight. Then turning himself he walked back to his car and took off. Walker's ram followed right behind him as Syd pulled up to the front of the building and Gage jumped in the car with her.   
  
"What did Steven want?" Syd asked him.  
  
"Just told me to stay away from you if I knew what was good for me."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"That the likes of him didn't scare me, that I didn't interfere with your decisions and if he hurt you he had me to deal with."  
  
They were headed into the warehouse district now. Syd pulled up behind Walker, she and Gage joined Walker and Trivette. From where they were they could see Steven talking to a couple other guys.   
  
"Look alive people," Trivette suddenly said as a limousine pulled up to the people all ready there. Watching the scene none were surprised when Tony Pember emerged from the limo.   
  
The Rangers watched the scene unfold wishing they could hear what was being said. Something was definitely upsetting Tony; they could hear the screaming and hollering but couldn't make out the words. All at once one of Pember's big bodyguards and Steven O'Donnell began beating on one of the guys who had been waiting with Steven for the meeting.  
  
Gage could feel Sydney gripping tightly on his arm as they watched. Just as quickly as things had started Pember was back in his car and it was pulling out. The rest got back in their cars leaving the injured man lying there beside his car.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was after three in the morning when Syd pulled up in front of Gage's place.  
  
"Syd it's late why not just come up and spend the night."  
  
"I'd better go home Gage," she told him then added, "follow me home."  
  
Smiling at her he agreed. Getting out of her car he walked over to his. She waited until he backed out then started for home. They didn't live that far apart, but Gage couldn't shake that uneasy feeling as he drove behind Syd that they were being watched.   
  
Getting out of his car Gage walked over to Syd's car where she was waiting for him. She noticed that his eyes were searching the parking lot.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing I can put my finger on I just feel like we are being watched," Gage told her as he put his arm around her.  
  
"You are getting paranoid," she yawned as she leaned against him.  
  
"Maybe," he agreed as he continued to survey the surroundings.  
  
Once inside with the door locked behind them they finally both relaxed. Gage volunteered to take the couch but Syd shook her head no and lead him to the bedroom.   
  
"Are you sure Syd?" he whispered encircling her in his arms and softly kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I want to feel safe in your arms," she whispered back, pulling away from him only long enough to turn back the covers.  
  
**********  
  
"Hello Mr. O'Donnell, sorry to be calling so late but you did say anything."  
  
After the meeting Steven had assigned one of his underlings to go to Gage's apartment to keep an eye on him. He had especially wanted to know if and when Gage met with his partner.  
  
"What do you have for me?" O'Donnell asked.  
  
"I went there right after the meeting about an hour or so later both he and Ranger Cooke show up in her car. She lets him out; he gets in his car and follows her. They go back to her place and he is still there now."  
  
Steven was furious, she had lied to him, her and her partner were more then just friends. He would deal with her tomorrow. And Gage, his end was near.  
  
"Keep a watch and let me know if he leaves," Steven told him keeping his voice even never loosing his cool.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The phone rang about eight just as the alarm went off. Syd dove for the phone while Gage looked after the clock.  
  
"Hello," she managed as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Morning beautiful, how about meeting me for some coffee before we start our busy days."  
  
"Steven, I'd love to but I'll have to take a raincheck I've got less then an hour to get to work.  
  
"You and Gage work late last night?"   
  
"Not really, he only stayed about half an hour, then went home."  
  
"Sydney there goes my other line can I catch up with you later?"  
  
"Sure Steven I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, then snuggled up close to Gage once again.  
  
"What did Steven want?" asked Gage nuzzling her neck.  
  
"To buy me a coffee, when I told him no he told me he'd catch up with me later. He was worried about us working late last night."  
  
"Let him worry what he doesn't know won't hurt. You know Syd this is real nice laying here with you but we do have to go to work. Trivette is there waiting for us to quiz you about kissing me the other night. He has it on tape you know."  
  
They both started laughing knowing how much not knowing would drive Trivette crazy. Getting out of bed Gage headed for the shower as Syd went to make coffee.  
  
**********  
  
"Alex this is what we are going to do," Jimmy was explaining to her, "When they come in you invite Syd for lunch and that way I can take Gage with me to check out a few of these leads."  
  
"I bet I can find out more then you can," Alex challenged him.  
  
"We'll see, we'll see," he replied.  
  
"What are you two plotting?" asked Walker eying his wife and partner suspiciously.  
  
"Just a small covert operation," Trivette offered winking at Alex.  
  
"We can't tell you or we would have to kill you," added his wife.  
  
Walker smiled at the two of him shaking his head wondering who the unsuspecting subjects of their investigation were. As if on cue Syd and Gage appeared as the other three stood staring at them.  
  
"Did we do something?" asked Gage beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"No but I need one of you to drive up to Huntsville to interview a prisoner with me," Trivette told them.  
  
"Take Gage," Alex piped up, "then Syd and I can have some lunch today."  
  
"You heard the counsellor Gage lets go."  
  
Realizing they didn't have much choice in the matter Gage looked at Syd and told her he'd see her later as Trivette was almost pushing him out the door. Alex turned and gave Walker a quick kiss and stopping at Syd's desk told she would be back about eleven forty-five.  
  
**********  
  
She had lied to him again this morning; maybe Sydney was the same girl he used to know. Maybe this was a mistake, he was starting a knew life here in Dallas which promised to be very lucrative and associating with the Texas Rangers was no way to help his career along.   
  
There was only one problem he was obsessed with Ranger Sydney Cooke. Since he had laid eyes on her again all those old feelings came flooding back. He knew she felt something too if it weren't for Gage.  
  
He knew from the report this morning that Gage had spent the night. He told his man to keep watch on Syd today and let him know if she went some where without Gage. He needed to get her alone and confront her with this face to face, some time when she wasn't expecting him so that she couldn't arrange to have Gage interrupt them.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"As promised Alex was back exactly on time, "Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"In one second I'm just saving these files," Syd told her, "there finished," she smiled actually looking forward to lunch with her friend.  
  
They left headquarters for a small restaurant that was one of Alex's personal favourites. Sitting down Alex began, "What's this I hear about you and Gage?"  
  
Before Syd could reply Steven walked up to their table.   
  
"I thought that was you walking in here Sydney," and turning to Alex he asked, "and your friend would be..."  
  
"Steven this is Alex Walker, Alex this is an old friend of mine Steven O'Donnell."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," offered Alex.  
  
Steven smiled at her then turning back to Syd asked if he might speak to her alone.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for a minute," Syd said as she got up wondering what Steven wanted that he couldn't say in front of Alex.  
  
He escorted her outside; Alex watched the scene from the window of the restaurant. It looked as if what started out as ordinary conversation was becoming a heated argument on Steven's part. All of a sudden Steven grabbed Syd's arms she broke the hold. Steven reached out and grabbed her arm again only this time backhanding her knocking her into a wall where she hit her head slumping to the ground. Steven left her there as he jumped in his car and took off.  
  
Alex was dialling Walker now running to Syd at the same time. Syd was struggling to her feet; blood from a gash where his ring had caught her above her eye was flowing down her face. She didn't know which was worse that her friend could hit her like that or that she had been unable to strike against him and stop him because she had considered him a friend.  
  
"Don't try and move Syd take it easy," Alex was telling her.  
  
"I'm all right Alex," Sydney tried to protest. Alex had her arm around her helping her to her feet.  
  
Walker was pulling in now; he told Syd that Gage and Trivette were on their way to Methodist where he would be meeting them.  
  
"I'm okay Walker," protested Syd.  
  
"Sydney you need to be stitched up," Alex insisted taking over, "so lets go and get it done."  
  
Knowing Alex was right Sydney gave in and went to the hospital with Alex and Walker.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
The doors that separated the patients from the waiting room flew open as Gage bolted through. His only thought was to get his hands on Steven O'Donnell for hurting Syd.  
  
Alex was still right behind him calling to him to stay with Syd.  
  
"Gage stop," commanded Walker as he and Trivette both went after.  
  
Turning to face his friends he answered them telling them that Steven was not going to get away with doing this to his partner.  
  
"You're right Gage he is not going to get away with this because Trivette and I are going to go pick him up. Now you go back in there and help get your partner home and stay with her in case Steven decides to pay her another visit," Walker told him   
  
"Our job isn't about getting even," Trivette added.  
  
Even though Gage wanted desperately to bury his fist in Steven's face he knew that Trivette was right.  
  
"You win," he conceded walking past them and back to where he had left Sydney.  
  
Alex was helping Syd out to the waiting room. Gage moved over to her and put his arm around her she leaned on him. Walker and Trivette came over to where she was to make sure she was going to be all right as well.  
  
"Walker," Syd began, "You have to find Steven and follow him. He told me that if he didn't have an important deal that Pember was counting on him to be there for that I would be coming with him now."  
  
"We'll look after it Syd, Gage take her home," Walker told the two of them.  
  
"You got it Walker," Gage replied pulling Syd a little closer to him, still wanting a piece of Steven.  
  
"I'm not feeling that bad," Syd tried to plead her case.  
  
"That is the only way the doctor is releasing you if you go home and rest," Alex interrupted her.  
  
Syd saw she was getting nowhere fast so finally agreed to let Gage take her home.  
  
"Walker, when you bring in Steven I need to speak to him. I need to finish this completely," Syd stated.  
  
Walker nodded his agreement to her.  
  
**********  
  
Steven had not gone very far, he had stopped a few blocks down the street at a dingy bar. He was downing his second shot of bourbon before he could think clear enough to realize what he had done.  
  
He had to get her out from under his skin; she meant nothing but trouble for him. She wasn't his Sydney something had changed her; he would never have been forced to raise a hand to his Sydney.   
  
He downed another bourbon his problems with Sydney would have to wait, he didn't want his boss to be able to find fault with his performance.  
  
Throwing the money on the bar he left to head over to Pember's offices to finalize the plans for that night.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Gage you know I don't feel that bad," Syd told him all ready trying to talk her partner into going back to headquarters.  
  
"That maybe so, but you are still suppose to take it easy," he replied wheeling the car in the drive and parking it. "I'll make you a deal, we are here all ready let's go up, and relax for a bit. Walker and Trivette can do the leg work, we'll give them a call, if anything is going on and you feel up to it we'll go give a hand."  
  
Syd was still pouting but it was better then nothing so she agreed. Once upstairs she went to change from her bloodstained clothes while Gage flicked on the television. After a few minutes when she hadn't returned he went to bedroom to find her curled up on the bed asleep. Tucking a blanket around her he thought to himself, "Tough girl," and lying down beside her he took her in his arms.  
  
An hour later Syd woke, moving slightly she felt a dull pain from the hit she took. Feeling her move Gage opened his eyes.  
  
"I guess that took a little more out of you then you thought," he kissed her as he spoke.  
  
"I'm feeling better now call Trivette and find out what is going on."  
  
"You have a one track mind Syd," he told her reaching for the phone.  
  
"Ya well once Steven is where he should be you are going to be the only thing on my mind," she teased him.  
  
Syd got up and headed for the kitchen as Gage talked to Trivette. Syd was pouring them some juice when gage entered the room. He told her that Steven hadn't left the office yet even though it was after six, and that Trivette would call when things started to move.  
  
"How bout we have something to eat and then join them?" she asked looking inside the fridge.  
  
"I figured you might say that, you are sure you're okay?"  
  
"Gage, I'm fine."  
  
"Then get your coat we'll grab something on the way."  
  
**********  
  
Once in position outside Pember Electronics Syd called Trivette to let them know they were there. As they sat there Gage again asked her if she was all right.  
  
"How many times do you need to hear it Gage I'm fine."  
  
"I don't mean your black eye Syd, I mean your feelings. A lot has happened in those regards in the last couple of days," Gage finally got out.   
  
It wasn't just the fact that her friend had come back into her life and betrayed her. It was also the fact that that betrayal had brought the two of them closer together. He didn't want that to end because Steven was behind bars.  
  
Syd could sense his fears' choosing her words carefully she told him, "There is nothing to discuss about Steven. He was an old friend who used to be my best friend and once we put him away that chapter of my life will be closed. That doesn't mean I'll never open that book again just to look at the pages, there were a lot of good times there, but I know at the end of the day it will always be closed."  
  
Reaching out she took his hand, continuing on she said, "You see Gage a while back I started a new chapter in my life. That chapter includes my true best friend, the person I can always count on, who would never betray me and I found out these past few days that he loves me as much as I love him. That chapter has lots of blank pages waiting to be written on. You are going to be there to help me fill them aren't you?"  
  
"It is a chapter that will never end Syd," he brought her hand to his lips as the words escaped him.  
  
**********  
  
They sat silently watching the dark street as close to an hour past. From their position they could see the front of the building. Shortly after ten Pember's limousine pulled up. Tony, Steven and two other associates left the building and entered the waiting car.  
  
Syd called Walker while Gage started the car putting it in gear to follow. They followed them to the same location, as last night only this time waiting was a second limo.  
  
As Tony's car approached the occupants of the first car got out. Looking through a pair of binoculars Syd focused on the people getting out of the car as Gage pulled their vehicle to the side of the road.  
  
"Would you look at that?" She said handing the binoculars to Gage.  
  
"The Danby brothers, they can't have been out of jail that long and they are all ready looking to go back," commented Gage handing the field glasses back to her.  
  
Pember and Steven got out of the car for the meet. After a few minutes, one of Pember's associates brought a briefcase to him.  
  
Upon opening case Syd called out, "We've got them with the goods."   
  
At the same time Walker's silver ram raced in blocking one limo. Gage and Syd were the second in blocking Pember's car. They were totally blocked in as more law enforcement poured into the area.  
  
Everyone was out of the cars now pursuing the suspects. Sydney caught site of Steven and was after him. In a matter of seconds she was able to execute a kick and take him to the ground. He was back on his feet in an instant.  
  
Turning he saw it was Sydney, "Didn't I hit you hard enough today?" he taunted her, taking another swing at her that she easily blocked.  
  
She answered him with a kick that hit him in the cheek.  
  
"We could have had it all Sydney, it could have been like old times," he said as he staggered from the blow.  
  
Suddenly he made a charge for her grabbing her around the waist. Gage seeing him charge her took off running in her direction. By the time he got to her she had broke the hold and had him pinned face down in the dirt. Gage reached down and cuffed him for her, then dragged him to his feet.  
  
Facing him Syd stood squarely in front of him telling him, "Steven all you and I have are a few fading memories, anything we may have had died long ago. I guess I just had to see you again to see how low you had sunk. I will never call you friend again."  
  
With that said Syd turned and began walking away as Gage brought Steven over to be taken away.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It was after midnight as everyone filed into headquarters. Syd went right to her desk to flip on her computer to start her paper work. Gage was half a step behind her pulling her chair back so her desk was out of reach.  
  
"Oh no you don't, this time you are not getting a jump on me. I'm taking you home and you can start your report the same time tomorrow as I do."  
  
Trivette saw this as the perfect opportunity so walking over to them he asked, "Are you putting the part about the kiss in the report?"  
  
"Don't know what you mean Jimmy," replied Syd who was standing moving towards the door.  
  
"You do so," Trivette shouted looking from Syd to Gage.  
  
"It's her story and I'm sticking to it," Gage told him following Syd out, leaving Trivette shouting after them.  
  
**********  
  
With the door closed safely behind them once again Syd let Gage take her in his arms.  
  
"I'm glad this one is behind us," he yawned guiding Syd towards the bedroom.   
  
She couldn't believe how good it felt to rest her head against his chest and lean on him.  
  
"I second that," she choked out as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to happen Syd."  
  
"I'm not Gage, I think it was part of something that had to happen to lead me here to you."  
  
Saying that she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
